


救赎第一部12

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部12

第12章   
　　从大门透进的光太过明亮，旭凤眯起眼眸，过了好一会儿才看清那人的容貌。  
　　“穗禾？”  
　　穗禾一改往日宽袍广袖的装束，穿了一身红衣，袖口紧窄，腰肢纤纤，显得妩媚又霸气。  
　　她无视润玉布下的阵法，一步步向旭凤走来。赤霄剑尖倒垂与地，一路拖曳，发出伶仃之声。  
　　越接近旭凤，仙法迸发的光芒就越刺眼，直至无法前进。她停下脚步，凤目一眯，凌空斩下一剑。  
　　空气扭曲，气流震荡，就连悬在璇玑宫上空的星阵都不由得暗淡了下来。  
　　旭凤被那气浪震得血气翻涌，周身却感到无比轻松，宛如涅槃重生。  
　　穗禾的那一剑，终于彻底破了璇玑宫的阵法。  
　　“表哥，我带你出去。”她将赤霄剑送入旭凤手中，“它本就是你的。”  
　　旭凤垂眸看着掌中剑，“我已是魔尊，这剑与我再无半点关系。”五指收拢，用力握住剑柄，“但若能用此剑重创天帝，我心大悦。”  
　　穗禾凝视着他，眼中充满爱恋，敬慕。  
　　旭凤见她笑得温暖，便也回以一笑。  
　　“走。”  
　　两人一前一后，化作两道流光，冲出了璇玑宫。  
　　外面已经乱作一团，远处还隐约传来打斗声。  
　　“是你的人？”他侧头看向穗禾。  
　　穗禾摇头，“听说魔族行刺天帝，但是真是假谁也不知，兴许又是前魔尊余孽生事。”  
　　守卫都拨到南天门对敌了，这一路上并没有见到什么人。穗禾担心旭凤身体，渐渐放慢了脚步。“璇玑宫的阵法只有赤霄剑才能破，我等了十几日，才等到天帝离宫……”  
　　“十几日？”旭凤一惊。自他被拘禁在璇玑宫，润玉便寸步不离，唯一离开的时候，就是他昏厥的那几个时辰。难道并不是几个时辰，而是十几日？  
　　怎会？  
　　他不禁将手放在肚子上，那场剧痛竟让他昏睡了十几日？  
　　“是啊！”穗禾不知他心中所想，依旧慢慢的道：“润玉心机深沉，我怕这又是他设下的陷阱，直到一路跟着他出了南天门，亲眼见他进了魔界才敢放心。”  
　　“他去魔界干什么？”旭凤蹙眉，“魔族向来视天界如死敌，他深入敌巢，竟不带赤霄？”  
　　穗禾眼中闪过迷茫，“这也是我想不通的地方。但可以确定的是他确实孤身前往。至于为何不带赤霄……”她想了想，“或许是赤霄神力霸道，怕惊扰了魔族吧！”  
　　旭凤冷笑，“他是要做一件惊天动地的大事，我那兄长……”他十分懊恼，赶紧改口，“那天帝就见不得六界安稳，非要搅得个天翻地覆不可。”  
　　他们一边说一边走，只要转过拐角，顺着白玉阶梯一直往下，就是南天门了。  
　　没想到就是在此处和一队卫兵迎面撞个正着。  
　　显然那些人也想不到竟会在此处见到曾经的天界二殿下，顿时都呆住了。  
　　“魔尊！”终于有人回神，纷纷抽出兵刃。  
　　但他们的手还没碰到剑柄，穗禾一扇挥出，烈焰如龙，将那队天兵瞬间烧成飞灰。  
　　“趁天帝没回来，我们快走。”穗禾抢在前面。南天门是通往下界的门户，守卫定然不少。她先去杀上一轮，待旭凤出手就不用这么费力了。  
　　谁知旭凤却拦住了她，“我一人即可，你不必跟了。”  
　　“表哥，你说什么？”穗禾怔怔睁着一双大眼睛，“我花了这么多心力才将你救出，怎会在此时弃你而去？”  
　　“你毕竟是羽族公主。”旭凤深深看着她，“终究还是要回到羽族去的，没必要为了我这个魔尊跟天帝反目。”  
　　“天帝。”穗禾冷笑，“他是众人眼中的天帝，却不是我心中的天帝。”她推开旭凤的手，“你放心，我早就想好了。等我随你入了魔界，便昭告六界叛出羽族。润玉是个假仁假义的人，绝不会为了一个叛徒和整个羽族为难。”她唇角一勾，“再说，六界不稳，他这个天帝也当得没意思。”  
　　“好，那我们便一道战个痛快。”旭凤一声长啸，化出火凤原身朝南天门冲去。  
　　“一起生，一起死。”穗禾深吸一口气，化出孔雀原身紧随其后。  
　　南天门守将刚刚剿灭魔族余孽，还没松一口气，就听到远处传来一声断喝。  
　 呛啷郎、呛啷朗响声不绝，那是兵刃落地之声。这声音从云阶外一直响进来，宛如一条极长的蛇，飞快的游来。立在玉阶两旁的士兵如枯草般一路倒下去，元灵如萤火，四散飘逸。  
　　“何人放肆？”燎原君一剑劈出。  
　　忽然火光冲天，滔天热浪灼得空气都扭曲起来。  
　　“让开。”只听火光中传出一声清亮的凤鸣，接着手中一震，人已随着那柄断剑倒飞了出去。  
　　他踉跄几步，真元动荡，喷出一口鲜血。“魔尊！”  
　　那站在面前的男子，不是旭凤又是谁。  
　　只见他一身白衣，袍袖迤逦曳地，如水般随风轻拂。同样一身白衣，穿在天帝身上是出尘绝世，穿在他身上却是说不出的邪魅霸气。  
　　“看在昔日情分上，我不与你为难。”旭凤负手而立，一脸睥睨，“让开。”  
　　燎原君擦掉嘴角鲜血，“我奉命镇守南天门，就算是死，也不能让你过去。”  
　　“那就去死吧！”穗禾一声娇斥，从旭凤后面杀了出来。她去势极快，说到最后一个字的时候，七翎扇已抵在了燎原君咽喉。  
　　燎原君正要闭目等死，忽然一道银光从身后射出，直接穿透穗禾的七翎扇，眼看就要射穿她的心脏。  
　　那是她的真元所在，穗禾惊骇欲绝。  
　　就在这千钧一发之际，一道红光须臾而至，与那银光绞在了一起。  
　　轰的一声巨响，穗禾和燎原君都被震得向后退开。  
　　烟雾渐渐消散，润玉越众而出，一身白衣，言笑晏晏。  
　　“天帝！”仇人相见分外眼红，即便知道自己不是润玉的对手，穗禾依旧牢牢挡在旭凤面前。  
　　“旭儿，你若觉得闷，与我说一声便是，何必要闯出南天门？”润玉柔声细语，宛若两人只是闹别扭的小情人。  
　　旭凤懒得和他废话，缓缓举起赤霄，“你若让开，天魔两界便能相安。你若不让，我们便大战一场，死生各安天命。”　  
　　润玉的目光从穗禾脸上扫过，“旭儿，你我本是兄弟，非要不死不休吗？”  
　　旭凤定定瞧着润玉，忽然大笑起来，“始作俑者，厚颜无耻。”  
　　火与水，红与白，在空中交错碰撞。  
　　穗禾紧紧盯着旭凤，但两人身法太快了，片刻之后她都忍不住转开了眼眸。  
　　闻讯赶来的侍卫越来越多，但他们法力太低，还没靠近就被气浪震开。  
　　魔尊和天帝，那是两界的至尊强者。　　  
　　威压之下，一切皆化作尘埃，谁敢介入？  
　　“表哥。”穗禾被逼得越退越远，心急如焚。  
　　“旭儿，随我回去。”润玉挥袖挡下琉璃净火，侧头避开一记飞剑。  
　　“等你死了再说。”旭凤心随意动，一剑化作万千残影，将润玉周身笼得严严实实。  
　　润玉一指向前点去，只见空中银色符文扭曲闪烁，现出片片霜花。片刻之后美丽的霜花消失了，取而代之是圈圈涟漪，它们在身前盘旋飞舞，如清泉流淌而过。  
　　法则之力，在虚空中显现而出。  
　　众人骇然，纷纷四散躲避。  
　　两股巨力在空中赫然碰撞，玉阶天柱发出阵阵悲鸣，如蛛网般裂开。  
　　润玉嘴角流出鲜血，单膝跪地。  
　　旭凤昂然而立，手中赤霄殷红如血。  
　　“天帝，你败了。”他抬起剑尖，遥遥指向润玉。  
　　“旭儿竟变得这么强，是我小看你了。”他虽有留手，却也没有宽容到让旭凤胜过自己。难道是穗禾将自己的灵力渡给了他？那也不对，穗禾那一点灵力，绝无可能让旭凤变得这么强大。  
　　那到底是何缘由？  
　　旭凤见他神色变化不定，决定快刀斩乱麻，以免夜长梦多。  
　　“天帝，受死吧！”一剑挥出，落下时剑尖偏了一些。他终究不能狠下心肠，这一剑只会毁他根基，而不会取他性命。  
　　润玉手掌一翻，灵力化作剑刃，牢牢抵住了赤霄。与此同时左手挥出一道银光，直取穗禾首级。  
　　旭凤大惊，收剑回身，为穗禾挡下这一击。  
　　“当心。”穗禾睚眦目裂，眼睁睁看着润玉一剑斩在旭凤背上。  
　　旭凤喷出一口鲜血，瘫软在她怀中。  
　　“卑鄙。”穗禾紧紧抱住旭凤，怒视润玉。  
　　润玉淡淡的道：“成王败寇，不外如是。”目光落在穗禾的双手上，她怎么敢抱着旭儿。一袖挥出，将穗禾扫到侍卫丛中，用捆仙索绑了个结结实实。  
　　“天帝赢得真是光明正大。”旭凤嘴角淌着血，虽是坐着，却比他站着还高傲。  
　　润玉将他从地上提起来，压在天柱上。  
　　“我知你瞧不起我，但只要能抓住你，些许蔑视我又何必在乎？”他捏着旭凤的下巴，眸光晦涩深沉，“不过你很快就会把这些事情都忘了，我依旧是你尊敬的润玉兄长，你也依旧是我最亲爱的弟弟。”  
　　旭凤心头一寒，看润玉掌中现出一个瓷瓶。  
　　“知道这是什么吗？”润玉捏开他下颚，将瓶口压在他唇上。“九幽冥霖。”  
　　旭凤瞳孔一缩，拼命转过头。  
　　但润玉已将那瓶甘霖倒入了他口中，微凉的手掌紧紧捂住他口鼻，不让他吐出。  
　　眼前景象渐渐扭曲，终化为涟漪般的怪影。  
　　旭凤用力瞪大双眸，他要记住面前这个人。那是天帝，不是润玉。  
　　好累，好倦……  
　　他慢慢合上了双眸。  
　　润玉脸上的笑越来越浓郁，他打横抱起旭凤，以胜利者的姿态朝璇玑宫飞去。　　　　　　


End file.
